<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Alleys by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674407">Dark Alleys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Actresses Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance have been having a Twitter feud for quite a while now but have never personally met. Now they've been cast as leads in the same show and their managers conspire to book them onto the same flight in adjacent seats so that they can hash out their differences and get to know each other better before having to work together. The question is whether that's a great plan or one that'll backfire horribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Alleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org">ladiesbingo</a> for the prompt Dark alley.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara boarded the plane that would get her from LA to Vancouver, being very curious as to what was awaiting her in the next three hours. She had been skeptical about Zari's plan – still was, to be honest – but there wasn't anything she could do about it now and she also was very eager to meet Ava Sharpe, to actually interact with her. When Zari had shown her the plans for the new show, she had scoffed at first, but it did sound intriguing the longer she thought about it.</p><p>
  <i>"Dark Alleys? What kind of name is that for a show?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's about a vigilante and a cop who become reluctant partners in taking down the city's crime bosses. They meet in-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"A dark alley. Yeah, got it."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sara couldn't stop herself from smirking. While the premise sounded as basic as it got, it was work, and as such she would never just dismiss it outright. Not if there wasn't something very clearly wrong with it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You'd play the vigilante of course, the producers think you're perfect for the role. And with your martial arts training, you can even do some of your own fights."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Do I get a cool costume?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Absolutely."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another smirk.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Who do they have in mind for the cop? Someone I know?" Zari seemed to hesitate a bit, which Sara had learned was never a good sign from her manager. "Z?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zari sighed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ava Sharpe."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What? Stick in the butt Sharpe? They want us to work together? As leads? Who the hell thought that was a good idea?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Apparently your little social media feud got a lot of attention. The fans eat it up and it was just a question of time until someone wanted to profit off of that. I told you the way you've been going at it, people are going to take notice."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sara rolled her eyes, because yes, Zari had told her that. But it wasn't her fault that Ava couldn't stop herself from commenting on every single thing Sara posted on Twitter, from her work out pictures to some harmless banter with fans. Of course, Sara was far from innocent, she gave as good as she got, and if she was honest, she enjoyed the back and forth with someone as dry as Ava, which had turned out to be a perfect match to her cutting wit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shrugging, Sara realized that she might not be that opposed to actually meeting Ava in person, though she wasn't completely sold on working with someone who was such a big stickler for rules while she herself was more of a fan of playing fast and loose with them. But it couldn't hurt to try. Probably.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay, so, when does that whole thing start?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"In a week. You'll fly to Vancouver for the audition and a chemistry read with Ava. They're pretty sure they want you, but they want to see you first, you know how it is. Ava's manager, who's quite nice by the way, despite her reputation, has suggested to book you on the same flight up, so that you can already bond a little. You're going to have adjacent seats."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raising her eyebrow, Sara chuckled a little.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're expecting me to spend three hours on a plane next to Ava Sharpe? Without killing her? Or her killing me for that matter?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zari rolled her eyes again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Stop being so dramatic. Just try getting to know her a little, who knows, maybe you'll hit it off. And if not, no harm done, you're both actresses, you can just fake it."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sara chuckled dryly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nope!"</i>
</p><p>Finding the right aisle, she noticed that Ava was already in the window seat, reading a book. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses and if Sara didn't know that it was her, she probably wouldn't have recognized her from the pictures and videos she'd seen of her. But then again, she herself was wearing a cap and sunglasses too, as well as nearly no makeup. When out in public, it was always better to be as unrecognizable as possible, even though it wasn't like she was an A-list actress, but still.</p><p>She put her carry on in the overhead compartment and then sat down, smiling at Ava, ready to introduce herself as per the set up their respective managers had cooked up. But either Ava hadn't been brought up to speed on that or she was plain uninterested, because she just blatantly ignored Sara leaning over and smiling at her, eventually giving her a small, annoyed side glance and pointing to her headphones. Then she went back to her book.</p><p>Sara raised her eyebrows and shook her head a little. So much for getting to know each other before the audition. Not one to dwell on things not going as planned, she shrugged it off and instead got up again to get a magazine out of her carry on in which Zari had earmarked the write up of the latest interview she had done for her to read. Might as well get some work done since talking to Ava was clearly not in the equation. </p><p>The article was interesting enough for her to not notice much else going on around her until when she was about two thirds in, she heard a weird sound next to her, something between a snort and a disapproving huff. Frowning, she looked up and saw that Ava was looking at what she was reading. She had taken her headphones out and had also taken off the sunglasses at some point and was sporting a clearly disapproving frown. Sara decided to stay polite, not really knowing what Ava's point was anyways.</p><p>"Were you saying something?"</p><p>Ava scoffed again, but also now looked a little caught out, as if she hadn't intended to actually make her opinion known.</p><p>"No, I just seem to not be able to escape her."</p><p>Sara was confused.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Ava gestured at her magazine that prominently featured a close up picture of Sara.</p><p>"Sara Lance. I'm assuming you're a fan. Like everyone else."</p><p>Sara chuckled. So, Nora Darhk had clearly not informed Ava about her little plan. Cheeky. Still, she didn't want to drag this out so she held her hand out to introduce herself. </p><p>"You could say that I guess. I'm-"</p><p>She was interrupted by Ava who completely ignored her gesture, prompting Sara to put her hand back down. </p><p>"She's a good actress, I give her that, but I just wish people would realize that being rude and careless isn't actually a good thing. Constant disregard of what other people think and just wanting to have fun without caring about any of the rules or regulations isn't the great character trait she thinks it is. And yet, everyone fawns over her and I'm getting ridiculed when I try to talk about how dangerous this kind of attitude can be. It's frustrating."</p><p>The only thing Sara could do was look at Ava wide eyed. She was completely speechless. That's what Ava thought of her? That she was reckless and careless? That was ridiculous. She'd always thought that Ava exaggerated her tweets and comments for clout, that she didn't actually think those things, but apparently she was wrong. She tried to stay calm though. Starting a fight would lead nowhere, especially if they were going to have to work together.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about but you're the one who's being kind of rude. You don't even know me."</p><p>Sara fully expected Ava to ignore her and continue her rant but instead she blanched and started fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry."</p><p>Confused, Sara tried to console Ava, who now seemed much less like the hardass she was always trying to project and instead just very insecure.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, I just didn't expect such a speech from a stranger on a plane, you know?"</p><p>"No, of course. It's not about you. I shouldn't have let out my frustration like that, you have nothing to do with it."</p><p>Sara smiled at her debating internally whether to tell Ava her name and get another, this time targeted, earful about how irresponsible she was or whether to just keep this charade going and enjoy this much nicer, apologetic Ava. In the end, her desire to really talk to Ava about these things, truly hash out their differences, won out.</p><p>"It's okay. You know, I get wanting to do things by the book, to make sure that everything runs smoothly. But when you're filming a TV show, that generally flies out of the window pretty soon anyways, so, I just, I don't know, I'm trying to find the fun in it, you know. Maybe that does make me a little irresponsible, but then, it's not so bad to try to let loose a little, is it? If you're always worrying about everything you're just gonna give yourself an ulcer."</p><p>Ava still seemed tense but smiled a little, even if it seemed somewhat sad for some reason.</p><p>"I know. Honestly, sometimes I wish I could do that, let loose, be like Sara Lance and her little Legends club, just have fun. But I don't know how, and every time I try to approach them it just turns into criticism, even if I don't want it. I just can't help it." </p><p>"Hey, it's not that bad. Just keep trying. I'm sure they'd love to get to know you better. I would."</p><p>Sara realized that in her eagerness to argue her case she had forgotten to tell Ava her name and that she really needed to do that, but before she could, Ava's smile turned into a frown.</p><p>"Wait, what did you mean, you're trying to find the fun in it? Do you work in the business too? Oh god, please tell me you don't know Sara Lance personally."</p><p>"Worse, I'm afraid."</p><p>Not able to resist a little theatrics, she took off her sunglasses and her cap and shook out her hair a little, shooting Ava her trademark smirk. By how pale Ava turned immediately, she had recognized her. After a moment of stunned silence, she shook her head and frowned, scoffing.</p><p>"What is this? Some kind of gotcha? Did you know I was on this flight? Are you here to make fun of me? Oh, that awfully rude Ava Sharpe, can't even recognize her future co-star?"</p><p>Sara tried her best not to be offended, since that had admittedly been a pretty nasty shock.</p><p>"No. None of this was my idea, our managers thought we could bond a little before the audition and I thought you would know. But then you didn't want to talk to me, so I thought, okay, whatever. And in my defense, I tried to tell you my name, you interrupted me."</p><p>Ava clearly thought back at their conversation and came to the conclusion that Sara was right. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill Nora."</p><p>It was said under her breath but still loud enough that Sara heard it. She chuckled. </p><p>"Hey, maybe hold off on that a little. I'd say it wasn't that bad an idea you know. Maybe we could talk some more, I could tell you about how much I do follow rules on occasion and you can give me some examples of how you'd like to let loose some time. Find a middle ground, you know? Cause I'd really love to make that show, I know it sounds kinda cheesy on paper, but hey, I'd get to be a superhero, wear a costume and jump from buildings. That's cool."</p><p>Ava laughed, a genuine laugh that surprised Sara. She liked the sound of it.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised that you'd like that?"</p><p>"Cause I'm still me? What about you, that stickler for the rules cop does sound right up your alley too? Or should I say your dark alley?"</p><p>She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at her own joke and Ava rolled her eyes but laughed again.</p><p>"Jokes like that are going to be part of the deal, aren't they?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely." </p><p>Ava looked at her, more serious now, clearly thinking about more than just the jokes.</p><p>"I think I'm okay with that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>